Traición
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Yaoi SJ. El amor lo ha cambiado completamente, pero a pesar de que le da la confianza y libertades necesarias, Hay una Traición dolorosa e imperdonable. ¿Será a caso que podrá perdonarlo?


_TITULO:_**TRAICI"N******

**ÚNICO**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J******

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, PG-13.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

**Porque la confianza, es la base esencial de toda relación humana.**

Llevaba más de hora y media siguiéndole por las calles. Al parecer el "perseguido", no se había percatado de su presencia, de lo contrario sabía, que lo enfrentaría con presteza.

Pero él era prudente y sabía mantenerse al margen y a cierta distancia, para que pudiera pasar casi desapercibido.

De repente "él" se detuvo en una puerta a la cual llamó con total despreocupación, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

Odió entonces esa pose, porque sabía que "él" solo la utilizaba cuando en realidad Absolutamente todo le daba igual.

Y lo maldijo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Amaba en realidad su despreocupación.

Miró entonces como la puerta se abría y del interior un chico alto, de cabellera negra y estrambótica vestimenta lo recibía.

Observó, con las manos en puño y odio en la azul mirada, como "se" sonrojaba ante algún seguramente comentario adulador del anfitrión. Y con un golpe certero al volante, "lo" miró entrar tras el de cabellera negra, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Ahí estaba, toda la evidencia que necesitaba para Vengarse.

Había planeado interceptarlo o incluso aguardar su salida y enfrentarlo con mordaces palabras; pero jamás contó con que el dolor de su corazón le iba a impedir llevar a cabo su cometido.

Por eso, se apresuró a encender su auto y a conducir a cualquier lugar lejos de ahí.

La visión de "verle" con otro y de saber que ese otro era tan parecido a él, le causó una ira inexplicable.

-Maldito Deblin, te arrepentirás de haber hecho esto. Masculló con los dientes apretados, tratando de serenarse y pensar con frialdad.

Pero los Celos eran enormes y no concebía que "él", precisamente la persona que le había hecho cambiar, lo estuviera engañando con su contraparte tal vez.

Aceleró el auto, cambiando la velocidad con rapidez.

Pensó nuevamente en la escena que acababa de mirar y los sentimientos terminaron por envolverse en su interior.

Duke Deblin era en cierta forma su contraparte, pues al igual que él, en antaño, se había ensañado y divertido en denigrar a cierto rubio que había entrado en su casa, cuando perfectamente era sabido que el chico "dado", vivía solo.

Maldijo nuevamente, golpeando el volante y acelerando.

-¿Por qué con él?. ¿Por qué?. Preguntó, queriendo encontrar una respuesta lógica a toda aquella confusión.

En menos tiempo de lo estimado arribó a su mansión. Un tiempo record si se miraba la distancia que había hecho de salida.

-Hermano, Joey me dijo que...

-Ahora no, Mokuba. Le interrumpió el chico, dejando de lado la caricia que siempre le daba a su hermano al llegar a casa.

El niño de cabellos oscuros se extrañó del comportamiento alejado de su hermano mayor. Pero al parecer no era su día.

No era entrometido y sabía que entre Joey y su hermano las cosas iban mejor que bien. Así que pensando que su mal humor se debía solo a una racha de mala suerte en la empresa, se retiró a jugar. Ya más tarde conversaría con su amigo rubio sobre ese brote repentino de estoicidad.

Seto Kaiba cerró con violencia la puerta de su estudio y caminó cual fiera enjaulada hasta su silla tras el escritorio.

Ahí, masajeando sus sienes, trató de respirar hondo y encontrarle el lado lógico a las cosas.

Pero más de mil imágenes inventadas por su cabeza, le surcaban el alma y era imposible que él pudiera si quiera pensar, en la lógica.

-No puede ser que me engañes. Aun no lo concibo. Se dijo con furia, golpeando el escritorio que se movió milímetros de su lugar original.

Frustrado y sin verdaderas ganas de pensar más, se reclinó en su asiento, esperando que esa acción llevara consigo la paz que tanto necesitaba en realidad.

Recordó entonces que desde hacía tres años nada era lo mismo.

Todo a su alrededor había cambiado, empezando por él.

Y todo se debía a una persona, cuyo nombre no quiso recordar en ese momento, pero que en realidad le era indispensable para sobre vivir.

Esa persona era un chico de dorados cabellos, de ojos cafés rayando en lo dorado y de una personalidad tan rebelde, pura y desenvuelta, que no evitó suspirar y sonreír con la sola evocación de su imagen.

Ese rubio de hermosura pura, le había robado el corazón poco a poco, hasta el día en que no pudo vivir más sin su lejanía y arriesgando su orgullo y fama, declaró su amor.

"Jamás muestres debilidad ante nada ni nadie. Eso te hará vulnerable". Solía decirle su padrastro Gozamuro y en esos momentos reconoció que tuvo mucha razón en decirle aquello.

Joey Wheeler había derretido la coraza de frialdad que había colocado ante el mundo y supo entonces que él era el elegido que tanto hubo buscado. Pues aunque aparentara lo contrario, siempre estuvo esperando con anhelo al amor.

Vulnerable, sensible, Humano. Eso era lo que en ese momento era Seto Kaiba. Una simple persona con sentimientos, los cuales estaban destrozados.

Suspiró hondo y no evitó dar un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el descansa brazos de la silla.

A pesar del dolor, en él había ira, odio, deseos de venganza. Pero también negación.

Joey era el único mortal a parte de su hermano, a quien le había abierto por completo las puertas de su corazón. Solo a él y a nadie más.

Se había entregado a Joey Wheeler en cuerpo y en alma y al mismo tiempo lo había recibido a él de la misma forma.

El amor era simplemente algo mágico y por vez primera le gustó el como sonaba.

"No juegues conmigo Wheele". Le había dicho aquella primera noche de pasión, después de que el rubio aceptara su corazón.

"Sería incapaz de hacerlo, Seto mi Amor". Le había respondido el rubio, que yacía entre sus brazos desnudos.

A Seto le había parecido una respuesta cursi y demasiado melodramática, pero jamás diría a viva voz, que aquello había significado un pacto de Amor.

-Me mentiste. Dijo nuevamente a la soledad, tachando su persona de débil y cobarde.

Con los sentimientos mostrados y por que no decirlo, cambiados, Seto Kaiba era diferente.

Podía vérsele sonreír de vez en cuneado. Abrazar con poderío a su pareja y mostrar más humanidad con los seres humanos que le rodeaban.

Todo esto fuera de KC, pero dentro de esta, continuaba siendo el demonio y genio que jamás dejaría de ser.

Joey Wheeler le había cambiado la existencia. Lo había hecho sentir, amar, desear.

Pero también odiar y altos deseos de matar como ni su padrastro ni sus enemigos habían conseguido jamás, incrustar en su corazón.

Se puso de pie, mirando por la ventana.

El pequeño auto de Joey aun no daba señales de existencia y eso lo preocupaba, pero a la vez lo enfurecía más.

Habían terminado ya la preparatoria, él se dedicaba a su empresa totalmente, mientras que el rubio trataba de mantener un lugar destacado dentro de la Universidad.

Era su tercer año, uno más y saldría con el orgullo en alto y la felicidad de saber que había logrado un sueño más en su vida.

Él se sentía orgulloso de su pareja y debía admitir que aunque no era muy listo, se esforzaba en estudiar y aprender día con día las nuevas cosas de la vida.

Joey estudiaba diseño Industrial en la Universidad de Tokio, por lo que debido a la distancia entre la capital y Ciudad Dominos, un transporte eficaz era lo que necesitaba.

Seto recordó, con media sonrisa en labios, el dramático e histérico escándalo que el rubio había hecho cuando le mostró el pequeño pero lujoso auto que le había comprado.

-"Te dije que no quería que me dieras nada. Yo solo puedo pagar mis transportes". Le había dicho, frunciendo el entrecejo como siempre que se enfadaba.

-"Lo sé, pero...tómalo como regalo adelantado de navidad". Había sido su respuesta. Él no aceptaba un No y como su amante tenía el mismo orgullo que él, supo entonces cómo hacerle desistir.

Joey entonces había meditado el asunto y después de dos minutos de entero e inusual silencio por su parte, aceptó el trato.

-"Pero que sea en serio Seto. No quiero regalos ni de Navidad, ni para mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo durante al menos cinco años. Esto es más de lo que podría pagar yo". Respondió el rubio y él, Seto Kaiba, no evitó el impulso de abrazarle y besarle mil veces, por aquel claro intento de parecer digno.

Seto amaba el temple de su amante. Envidiaba su excesiva pose histriónica, pero era imposible no amarle, sobre todo cuando aquellos pequeños y alguna vez nefastos detalles, habían sido los que lo habían enamorado de él.

-Mentiroso. Exclamó, borrando su sonrisa y recordando el motivo de su enfado.-Eres igual o peor que todas las personas en este mundo. Malditos. Reclamó, evocando también la imagen del chico "dado".

-Hermano, Yugi al teléfono. Escuchó que Mokuba le informaba tras la puerta, y con un bufido respondió a la llamada.

Entonces y antes de escuchar la voz chillona del chico de cabellos tricolor, recordó también que gracias a Joey había conseguido apreciar un poco, a sus ruidosos y molestos amigos.

-¿Si?. Preguntó, con el tono más frío que lo seguía caracterizando. Que los preciara un poco, no significaba que tenía que cambiar su trato hacia ellos.

-Hola, Kaiba, ¿cómo estás?. Saludó el chico de cabello tricolor, mientras despedía a un cliente de la tienda de su abuelo.

-¿Solo para eso llamas?. Me quitas el tiempo. Respondió el muchacho, girando sus ojos azules.

-No, en realidad estaba buscando a Joey, pero como Mokuba me dijo que no estaba, decidí saludarte de paso. Rió el chico y Seto en realidad pensó en conseguirle amistades nuevas a su pareja.

Eran demasiado tontos, para su gusto.

-Bueno, ya me saludaste, adiós. Exclamó el chico de cobaltos ojos, sintiéndose tremendamente indefenso ante la mención de su pareja.

-"Vive conmigo". Le había dicho al rubio. Un par de meses después de que iniciaran su relación.

Recordó entonces que el rubio se había sonrojado y con la mirada baja de un niño apenado, había aceptado su oferta. Siempre y cuando él continuara con su vida económica como tal.

Seto había querido decirle que incluso y debido al amor y confianza que Joey le inspiraba, ya le había abierto una cuantiosa cuenta en el banco.

Pero prefirió callar. Sabía perfectamente que su Joey jamás la aceptaría y aunque no se lo preguntara, el hecho de saberlo lo enamoró aun más de él.

-¿Kaiba?. Preguntó Yugi por tercera ocasión.

-Qué. Respondió el moreno, retándose mentalmente por vagar en sus recuerdos.

-Te decía que si podrías decirle a Joey que me llame cuando regrese. Pidió el chico, esperando que esa vez el genio lo escuchara.

-Como sea. Exclamó el moreno y Yugi supo que eso era un "si".

-Un gusto saludarte, nos vemos pronto. Se despidió Yugi y Kaiba simplemente apagó el auricular.

Odiaba conversar cuando no deseaba hacerlo.

-Joey debe aprender a buscar mejor a sus amistades. Un chico bobo y que se cree "amigo de todos". Un alter ego que da mas escalofríos que confianza.

Un chico de músculos, moto y que poco le falta para alcanzar el premio a la incompetencia por falta de cerebros, ha, y que a parte es el novio de su hermana: "Joey te quiero mucho".

Y por último una niña con complejo de bailarina, enamorada de Yugi y ciega ante la realidad de que este es Gay.

Definitivamente un club, indigno para él. Ha y me olvidaba del par de locos que aun vagan por ahí en busca de maldades.

¿Qué amigos tienes, amor?. Preguntó, para después suspirar y enfadarse consigo mismo por ese brote de "dulzura" que solo y especialmente con Joey tenía en la intimidad.

-Joey, Joey, Joey...¿por qué me engañas?. ¿A caso no te doy todo lo que necesitas?. Te amo, maldita sea y eso para mi es demasiado. Dijo, comprendiendo que quizá y tal vez para el rubio, el amor no era suficiente.

-Pero...yo no puedo vivir sin ti Joey Wheeler. ¿Qué me hiciste?. Preguntó, sabiendo de sobra que si el rubio se iba de su vida, jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Dependía y necesitaba tanto del rubio como jamás lo imagino.

Cierto, aun tenía a su hermano, pero el amor fraterno no era el mismo que le profesaba al rubio y esa era su debilidad

-¿Qué has hecho de mi Wheele?. Preguntó de nuevo, tratando de enfadarse con el rubio, pero deliberadamente supo que eso jamás sería posible. A pesar de lo que le hiciera.

La tarde había caído de prisa, por lo que las luces del pequeño auto que arribaba, le dieron de lleno en el rostro.

Miro por la ventana el cómo descendía la figura despreocupada de Joey Wheeler. Observó como los matices de las luces llenaban su rostro de vida y hacían resaltar sus rasgos de una total y maravillosa forma que no evitó desnudarlo con la vista y delinear su estructura con los más eróticos y fascinantes pensamientos.

Pero casi al instante recordó de donde llegaba "él" y un nudo en su garganta evitó que abriera la ventana y lo corriera de su casa.

-Seto, Joey ya está aquí. ¿Puedes salir para que cenemos?. Preguntó Mokuba, nuevamente sin pasar a su privado.

-Ya voy. Exclamó, en el tono mas frío que le fue capaz conseguir.

Se encaminó entonces al comedor, dispuesto a desenmascarar a aquel a quien creyó su Amor y su gloria.

A aquel a quien le había entregado su corazón y sentimientos y le había jugado de la peor manera, engañándolo con uno de sus "amigos".

-Eres un idiota, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta antes?. Pensó para si, recordando algunos factores insignificantes que había pasado por alto, pero que en ese momento le resultaban claramente llamativos y comprometedores.

Hacia unas semanas que Joey llegaba tarde después del a Universidad. El chico rubio se excusaba con los deberes, su empleo y trabajos grupales que hacía, pero cierto día, en que Seto Kaiba decidió darle una sorpresa a su amante y llevarlo a cenar con todo el romanticismo que había planeado por anticipado, miró algo que no le gustó demasiado.

En la puerta del campus Universitario, se encontraba Joey, acompañado de un chico de llamativa presencia.

Kaiba pudo reconocerlo fácilmente por el zarcillo en forma de "dado" que llevaba en una oreja. Lo que no pudo descifrar con exactitud, era lo que el chico Deblin hacía con su "cachorro" en la Universidad.

Los miró de lejos, pensando tal vez que el chico "dado" había ido solo a molestar a su amante, como en antaño.

Pero las sonrisas del rubio y las sonoras carcajadas por parte del chico estrambótico, no podían ser de molestia o fastidio.

Entre los dos ocurría algo y a Seto Kaiba no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse e interrumpir la escena que le provocaba malestar, pero el sonrojo por parte de Joey, la sonrisita y después la palmadita cariñosa que Duke le hiciera al rubio en la mano, provocaron la ira que Seto Kaiba jamás había experimentado en su vida.

-"Joey". Le había llamado, a su parecer con un grito.

El rubio había prácticamente saltado del susto, pero cuando sus ojos cafés miraron al dueño de aquella imponente voz, sus rasgos se suavizaron y pudieron dar paso a una bella y ancha sonrisa.

-"Seto". Saludó Joey, olvidando a su "amigo" para prestarle su total atención al chico moreno de ojos azules que se veía sumamente serio.

Seto entonces había mirado de manera fulminante a Duke Deblin y después de un gruñido, Joey había procedido a "explicarle" las cosas.

-"Duke está en la Universidad y cursa un par de materias conmigo. Recién se ha cambiado de escuela y estábamos hablando de eso cuando llegaste". Explicó el rubio, pero el nerviosismo que sus ojos presentaron, llamó un poco la atención del empresario y genio muchacho.

-"¿Te sientes bien?". Había cuestionado Kaiba, al mirar el nerviosismo en su amante.

-"Si, solo que me sorprendió verte aquí". Respondió el rubio, indicándole a Deblin que dejara de reír por lo bajo.

-"Yo debo irme. Un gusto volver a verte Kaiba y Joey..."eso" está pendiente". Dijo el pelinegro, guiñándole un ojo al rubio, para después caminar en dirección contraria a la de ellos.

Kaiba recordó que un rubor exagerado cubrió la faz de su amante y al cuestionar sobre ello, el rubio solo respondió:

-"No es nada. Solo...ya sabes como es Duke de gracioso".

Pero el chico "dado" era todo menos gracioso y en esos momentos, en los que arribaba al comedor, comprendió que el "amor", lo había atontado.

¿Cuántas veces más Duke y su cachorro, se habían encontrado a solas?.

Tal vez miles, pues al depositar confianza en Joey, había resultado seriamente perjudicial para él.

Hasta cierto día, cuando una llamada lo hizo "despertar a la realidad".

-"¿Joey?".

-"No se encuentra. Sigue en la Universidad". Respondió Seto, quien por casualidad había respondido al insistente teléfono.

-¿"A esta hora?. Caramba, y yo que pensé que ya había salido para su casa. Quedé de llamarlo para el trabajo en grupo que haríamos". Respondió una acongojada chica.

La cabeza de Seto comenzó a fraguarse entonces, posibilidades que no había contemplado. Pero como buen "sabueso", se dispuso a saber más.

-"Tal vez...se le hizo tarde".

-"No. Salió incluso antes de que las clases terminaran". Explicó la chica y algo en el interior del chico genio saltó.

-"Un día de ausencia no es de alarma. Tal vez...¿su trabajo?". Trató de explicar, sabiendo que Joey tenía un buen motivo para faltar a clases. Aun más sabiendo, que se mataba trabajando para pagarla.

-"No lo creo. Hace días que no va a trabajar. Creo que es por otra cosa".

La respuesta de la chica lo dejó en Shock. ¿A dónde iba Joey por las tardes si no era a trabajar?.

-"Perdón pero, ¿eres su familiar?".

-"Si". Respondió Kaiba y en cierta forma lo era.

-"Bueno, entonces solo dile que llamé. El trabajo es para pasado mañana y aun no hacemos nada. Perdón por hacerte esperar".

-"No, está bien...solo una cosa más. ¿Puedes decirme si has visto a Joey con alguien o tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?". Preguntó, con el tono más calmado y "dulce" que encontró.

Espantar a la chica con su frialdad, no era buen indicio para que le revelara lo que deseaba.

La chica entonces enmudeció unos minutos, para después hablar con total franqueza.

-"Creo que lo he visto con alguien. En realidad creo que es su novio o algo así".

El corazón de Seto dejó de latir entonces con esa frase. Podía esperar cualquier cosa, menos la mención de un "novio".

-"Pero no lo sé. Hace poco que conozco a Joey y no puedo asegurar nada, pero si que se frecuentan muy seguido e incluso hay ocasiones en las que se van juntos. Tal vez Joey esté con él ahora". Aclaró la chica.

-"Puedes...decirme, ¿cómo es él?". Cuestionó el de ojos azules, sintiendo furia y dolor al mismo tiempo.

-"Es bastante extraño. Utiliza ropas demasiado extravagantes, rojas y negras la mayoría del tiempo. Cabello negro y creo que ojos verdes delineados y...

El corazón de Seto Kaiba latió demasiado deprisa. La descripción que le daba la chica, era la misma a la que él atribuía a cierto duelista. Solo, faltaba una cosa para verificar sus conclusiones.

-"Ha si, y un zarcillo en forma de dado. Es un tipo extraño, pero se les ve bastante juntos". Finalizó la chica y Seto entonces solo cerró los ojos, en señal de dolor.

Cuando la chica se despidió, él bajó el auricular y entonces comenzó a realizar un severo desastre en la habitación.

El amor lo había cegado tanto que llegó a confiar lo que jamás había hecho en su vida.

Había confiado en Joey Wheeler y al parecer este solo se había burlado de él.

Esa noche no durmió con el rubio, argumentando tener demasiado trabajo, pero los días siguientes se dedicó a seguir cada paso que Joey daba.

Hasta que esa tarde, todo había dado fruto, mirando como el Amor de su Vida lo engañaba vil mente con Duke Deblin.

Ya no habría más confianza, jamás. Lo perdonaba todo, menos una traición.

-"Esto es lo que me saco por confiar y cambiar mi vida, cuando no debía". Se dijo, llegando hasta la mesa y mirando como Mokuba reía estrepitosamente por algo que Joey acababa de decirle.

-Buenas noches. Saludó con seriedad, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio que ya se había acostumbrado al carácter "renovado" de su amante.

-Hola, Seto. Sonrió el rubio y Kaiba tuvo entonces que desviar su mirada, para no quedar hipnotizado ante la presencia de Joey.

-Le decía a Joey que esta tarde llegaste algo cansado. ¿Verdad?. Indicó Mokuba, queriendo cortar el mal carácter que su hermano ya no debía de tener con él.

No después de haber encontrado esa parte de la vida que le hacía falta: El Amor. O como la "Banda Yugi" decía: Joey Wheeler.

-Si. Gruñó el chico genio. Dejando que una servilleta cubriera su regazo.

-No deberías de angustiarte tanto, Seto. Ya sabes que no me gusta que trabajes en excesos. Puedes enfermarte. Sonrió Joey, imitando a su pareja en la posición correcta para comer.

Usualmente Kaiba le dedicaría una sonrisa de bienestar a su amante, tras alguna frase de interés por él. Más esa vez no dijo nada. Todo lo que hizo fue prepararse para comer en total silencio y seriedad.

Tanto Mokuba como Joey se miraron sorprendidos. Pero a falta de respuesta, todo lo que les quedó fue imitar al genio y cenar.

La cena transcurrió en silencio por parte de Kaiba. Solía interferir en las charlas que su hermano y Joey hacían durante o después de cada comida. Pero en ese momento trató de mantenerse al margen y pensar que el odio y humillación que su corazón sentía, rebasaba incluso al amor que le profesaba a Joey.

-...Y eso es lo que le dije al profesor. Mi trabajo era cien veces mejor que el de cual quiera de sus "preferidos".

-¿Y te dio otra oportunidad?. Quiso saber Mokuba, interesado en la charla de su amigo rubio.

-Claro. Tuve que convencerlo con el viejo truco de "acusarlo con los superiores". Guiñó Joey y el niño a su lado rió divertido.

-Joey, siempre sabes como salir librado. Admiro eso de ti. Confesó Mokuba y como agradecimiento el rubio le acarició la cabeza.

Seto gruñó por lo bajo. Debía reconocer que su hermano tenía razón. Joey siempre salía librado y conocía muy bien el como hacerlo.

Pero en "esa" ocasión, no le iría tan bien.

-Me retiro. Buenas noches. Se despidió el muchacho de ojos azules, caminando hasta su habitación.

-Desde que llegó ha estado encerrado en su estudio. ¿Crees que le ocurra algo?. Preguntó Mokuba con demasiada preocupación.- Hace bastantes años que no lo miraba tan...frío.

Joey miró en dirección hacia donde su amante se había perdido de vista y suspiró.

Mokuba tenía razón, hacia ya muchos años que Seto Kaiba no era frío o indiferente, al menos no cuando estaba en casa.

Tal vez...tenía algún problema.

-No te preocupes Mokuba. Ya averiguaré yo lo que le ocurre. Sonrió, dándole aliento al pequeño hermano de su amante.

-Oye, llamó Yugi, creo que es para lo de...

-Ya sé. Ahora le llamo. Buenas noches. No te duermas demasiado tarde. Aconsejó el rubio, siguiendo los pasos que su pareja diera momentos antes.

A Joey se le dificultaba la tarea de ser severo con Mokuba.

Seto era quien ponía las reglas y el orden, él simplemente las desobedecía y hacía lo que mejor le parecía.

Por eso, cuando Mokuba escuchó la frase "No te duermas demasiado tarde", intuyó que quería decir lo contrario.

Así que como buen preadolescente, hizo lo que su amigo y tal vez segundo hermano le "ordenaba".

Joey tomó el teléfono y pensó en que debía comenzar a ser un poco más exigente y severo con Mokuba.

Debía comenzar a tomar las cosas con cierta...madurez, aunque le resultara difícil.

-Hola Yug. Sonrió el rubio, cuando la voz de su amigo lo recibió.

-Joey, me alegra mucho que me llamaras. ¿Kaiba te dio mi recado?. Preguntó el muchacho de cabello tricolor.

-No, Seto no me dijo nada. Pero en dado caso aquí estoy, reportándome. Sonrió el rubio, sentándose en una silla.

-Bueno, solo llamé para...ya sabes.

-Yip, aunque creo que queda cancelado. Si quieres prepararle algo, que sea después. Por que ese día, es tooooooodo mío. Rió el rubio, regocijándose de sus palabras.

-¿Entonces ya le dijiste lo de Deblin?. Preguntó Yugi, pendiente de lo que su amigo pudiera decirle.

Joey se quedó en silencio, mirando detenidamente a su alrededor por si alguien se acercaba.

-No y no pienso decírselo, al menos no por ahora. Esto es tan divertido. Dijo riendo.

-Joey...No se que pensar. Exclamó el chico de cabello tricolor, esperando que su voz sonara seria y no risueña.

-Oh, calma Yug, no tiene importancia. Duke solo es...un amigo. Mencionó el rubio, con total calma.

-¿Y estás seguro de que Kaiba no sospecha nada?.

-Ne. Todo está perfectamente planeado. Seto jamás sospechará nada. Me da confianza. Yo soy un g-e-n-i-o. Deletreó el rubio, provocando un acceso de risa en Yugi.

-Pues espero que tu genio, no se venga abajo. Que la confianza siga como hasta ahora. Exclamó Yugi, dejando la risa de lado.

-Claro, no me conviene perderla.

Y la charla giró entonces a temas que a Seto Kaiba no le interesaban.

Había tomado el teléfono con el fin de averiguar más sobre la relación que su pareja le ocultaba; pero se había topado con que su amante estaba utilizando la línea para hablar con su amigo de cabellos tricolor.

Espiar ya no era una barrera para él, por lo que procurando ser sigiloso, escuchó cosas que le interesaban a la perfección.

Cosas que tenían que ver con Deblin y que Yugi sabía.

Ya no le cabía duda, estaba rodeado de mentiras y de falsas personas que solo estaban junto a él por el mero hecho de lastimarle.

Volvió a colgar el teléfono y sintió que la rabia lo dominaba.

Iba a reclamarle a Joey su mentira. Su traición.

Y después de eso lo correría de su casa y de su lado.

Ya no volvería a caer en su hechizante presencia como lo había hecho durante la cena.

Joey Wheeler era capas de desarmarlo, pero ya no más. Por su orgullo y el frío Seto Kaiba que sería a partir de ese momento, no podía doblegarse más.

Por eso, en cuanto sintió que Joey entraba a la habitación, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, procurando tener su careta de estoicidad. Aquella que aun utilizaba en KC.

-Seto, pensé que ya dormías. Sonrió el rubio, avanzando hacia él. Pero cuando el chico genio se apartó, Joey simplemente detuvo su caricia, dándole espacio a su amante.

-Creo que fue un día duro para ti, por eso me iré a dormir a la habitación de al lado. Informó Joey, buscando su pijama azul.

Seto friccionó sus manos en puño. La rabia lo estaba dominando.

-¿Por qué tan repentinamente quieres irte?. Jamás lo has hecho, aunque esté agotado. Dijo el genio, mirando con desdén y culpabilidad a su pareja.

-Pues...a veces hay que darnos espacio y si tú lo necesitas, yo te lo daré. Respondió el rubio, esperando cualquier respuesta que su amante le diera.

-"Culpable. Te sientes culpable por haberte enredado con Deblin y ahora no quieres estar a mi lado. Bastardo".

Pensó el dueño de la KC, acercándose entonces peligrosamente al rubio.

-No quiero espacio. Mencionó el de ojos azules, intimidando un poco al rubio.

-¿Entonces?. Preguntó Joey, un tanto temeroso de esa nueva ráfaga de irreconosibilidad.

Seto entonces se acercó a Joey, lo miró de pies a cabeza, pero antes de que su boca se abriera para dejar salir su dolor y reclamarle su traición, su cuerpo actuó, halando al rubio para después besarlo con salvajismo, con posesión.

Seto Kaiba necesitaba sentirse el dueño de Joey o al menos eso era lo que su mente le dictó.

-Seto. Murmuró Joey entre gemidos, sintiendo el como su amante prácticamente lo lanzaba hacia la cama para volver a morder y lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Mío, solo mío. Fue lo que Kaiba dijo, para dar rienda suelta a su líbido. Para recordarle al desleal Joseph Wheeler, quien era él, en su vida.

-Jamás...te había visto tan salvaje Seto. ¿Qué te ocurrió?. Fue la cuestión que el rubio le hizo, después de que acostumbrara sus ojos a la luz del día.

Seto entonces recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior y se recriminó un poco.

Sus instintos habían ganado sobre su razón. Había planeado tantas cosas que tan repentina y herméticamente se habían esfumado, dejando a su paso el ansia, el salvajismo, la idea de poseer a Joey y volver a reclamarlo como suyo.

¿A caso había sentido celos?.

-No se que te ocurrió, pero...me encantó. Le susurró con sensualidad el rubio, lamiéndole los labios.

Kaiba entonces giró y se posicionó sobre su amante.

Habían pasado prácticamente toda la noche amándose y aunque el cansancio y el nuevo día les avisara que paran, para él fue imperativo realizar una pregunta.

-¿Me amas?. Fue lo que Joey jamás se hubiera esperado de Seto Kaiba.

-Claro. Respondió el rubio, abrazándose del desnudo cuerpo de su pareja.- Te amo como jamás he amado a nadie.

"Mentiroso". Decía la mente de Kaiba, más sus labios exclamaron otra oración.

-¿Serías capaz de engañarme o de traicionarme?.

Seto no supo el porque lo dijo, solo supo que no podía despegar su mirada de la de Joey.

-Por supuesto que no Seto. Yo jamás te engañaría o te traicionaría. Tú eres todo lo que quiero y necesito. Exclamó el rubio, besando al moreno que le imitó.

"Mentiroso. Desleal. Ingrato". Era lo que su mente gritaba mientras los besos subían nuevamente en intensidad.

Le habría gustado gritarle la verdad de que había descubierto su engaño.

De que lo había visto con Deblin y que su traición le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Pero no podía. Revelarlo significaría entonces perderlo y él necesitaba de Joey, como el ser humano necesita del oxígeno para seguir existiendo.

"Si vivir en una mentira, significa seguir teniéndote, entonces...lo acepto. Joey Wheeler, ¿qué has hecho de mi?."

Fue lo último coherente que pudo pensar, para después sumirse de lleno a las caricias, besos y gemidos que lo enloquecían.

Una semana había pasado. Dentro de la cual los celos se hacían evidentes en él.

Cada mañana en la que Joey salía de casa, él lo miraba alejarse, impotente y deseoso de volver a seguirle para apartarlo de aquel que le estaba arrebatando la mitad de su existencia.

Jamás creyó que el amor que sentía por el rubio cachorro, sobrepasara sus expectativas, ni mucho menos llegara a significar demasiado para él.

Pero sabía que ya no era dueño de si mismo y que todo él pertenecía a un rubio que lo engañaba y que le mentía, sin motivos factibles para ello.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y solo le quedó seguir soportando. Como un simple mortal enamorado, que aunque quisiera salir, volar y regresar al pasado, simplemente no podía. Pues todo su mundo era regido ya por un solo hombre.

-Maldita sea. Dijo, tirando lejos un par de papeles arrugados.

Ni siquiera en el trabajo podía concentrarse y aquella expectativa lo estaba matando lentamente.

Era dependiente de Joey. De sus besos, de su presencia, pero sobre todo de los instintos que lo obligaban a hacerle el amor con salvajismo, con el burdo afán de agotarlo, para que al día siguiente no se presentara en la Universidad y así pudiera tenerlo todo el día para él. Sin compartirlo.

Pero eran esperanzas burdas. Joey siempre se levantaba. Cansado o no asistía a "clases".

¿Qué le daba entonces Deblin para que su Joey se olvidara incluso del cansancio que en ocasiones lo vencía a él mismo?.

Debía ser algo grande, de lo contrario su cachorro, no lo buscaría.

-Señor, Duke Deblin desea hablar con usted. ¿Lo hago pasar?.

Aquel nombre le crispó los nervios.

¿Qué hacía Deblin en KC?.

No lo sabía, pero deseaba verlo para desquitar su frustración y odio.

-Hazlo pasar. Ordenó. Procurando sonar tan frío y enfadado como su corazón se lo dictaba.

No tardó demasiado en ver la estilizada figura del chico quien inventara el juego de dados.

Debía admitir que los años le habían favorecido, pero para él seguía siendo el chico quien le había arrebatado al Amor de su vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Fue el recibimiento que Duke obtuvo por parte de Kaiba.

El chico solo sonrió, sentándose frente al genio.

-Debí suponer que me recibirías así. Pero no tardaré mucho, vengo de paso. Agregó el muchacho, mostrando una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

A Kaiba le faltó poco para saltar contra Deblin, pero tenía refinamiento.

Debía averiguar a que había ido Duke a su oficina. ¿Sería a caso para revelarle lo que ya sabía?. ¿O para decirle que Joey se iría con él definitivamente?.

La última cuestión le paralizó el corazón y eso lo orillo a odiar mas y apresurar las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-Calma Kaiba, solo he venido a entregarte esto. Dijo el chico, poniendo sobre el escritorio un llavero en forma de dado.- Me lo encomendaron y como la persona que lo hizo es de mi agrado, tengo que cumplir mi encargo. Aunque tú no me agrades. Indicó el chico, poniéndose de pie.

Kaiba lo imitó, enfrentando de una vez por todas a su rival.

-¿Qué es lo que en realidad buscas Deblin?. Dímelo. Exigió, tomando por la camisa a un Duke que solo atinó a reír.

-Calma, hombre. Si no te conociera diría que en realidad estas molesto por algo. Se mofó el chico y Seto oprimió más su agarre.

-Habla o te juro que esa risita será lo último que salga de tu garganta. Amenazó el moreno y Deblin supo que el genio hablaba en serio.

-Mira, no se que es lo que quieres, pero te aseguro que yo no te hice nada. Indicó Duke, safándose del agarre.

-Joey. Fue lo único que pronunció Kaiba, para que Duke enarcara una ceja y después comprendiera.

-Ha, ya entiendo. Rió el de cabello negro.- Pero bueno, yo no soy el más indicado para hablarte sobre ello. ¿Qué tal Joey?.

Seto volvió a tomar la camisa de Duke, esta vez oprimiendo más de lo debido.

-¿Qué hay entre él y tu?. Responde Imbécil. Susurró Seto al borde de la rabia.

-Na...da. Respondió Duke con dificultad.

-Mentira. Entre tú y mi pareja hay algo y te exijo que me lo digas AHORA. Gritó, imposibilitado para seguir en calma.

Duke entonces tuvo que esforzarse para alejarse del fuerte moreno y respirar con tranquilidad.

Jamás pensó que el chico serio y frío fuera poseedor de semejante fuerza bruta.

-Ya veo que...lo amas en realidad. Tosió Deblin.

Kaiba solo gruñó, el chico "dado" no le respondía y estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Mira Kaiba, no voy a decirte nada porque hice juramento de silencio, pero si te diré que si deseas respuestas, vayas dentro de tres horas a mi gimnasio de duelos, ahí se te mostrará lo que deseas saber. Pronunció el de cabello negro, acariciando su cuello amoratado.

-Deblin. Murmuró con rabia Kaiba. Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

-Solo hazlo. En realidad no sé por que me meto en estos problemas. Aunque...tienes suerte de contar con el amor. Guiñó, saliendo de prisa de la habitación, antes de que Seto volviera a sujetarlo con rudeza.

Kaiba tardó varios minutos en regresar a su estado "normal". Pero lo consiguió.

Debía esperar entonces tres horas para conseguir sus respuestas. No sabía si aquello era una trampa de Duke, pero debía asistir a la "cita". Solo así obtendría lo que deseaba.

-Como te detesto, Duke Deblin. Maldijo, para después enfrascarse en su trabajo, o al menos eso intentó.

La sonrisa cínica de Duke y las imágenes de su cachorro a su lado, lo mortificaron por largos minutos.

Aun no concebía nada.

Como toda persona de negocios, llegó puntual a su cita, esperando que todo aquello no significara solo una pérdida de tiempo o una broma.

Más algo le decía que encontraría respuesta a su sufrimiento.

Así que introdujo las llaves en la puerta y abrió el gimnasio donde Duke Deblin solía tener sus duelos de dados virtuales.

Todo estaba oscuro, y no dudó en creerse un tonto por confiar en las palabras de su rival.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?.

Giró para regresar sobre sus pasos, pero una voz conocida lo hizo detener.

-Seto, pensé que no llegarías.

Aquella voz era la de Joey. ¿Qué hacía el rubio en ese lugar?.

Volvió a girar y avanzó. A pesar de la oscuridad se dejó guiar por el olor a lavanda que tan bien conocía y procedía del cuerpo de su cachorro.

-No sabes cómo me alegra que hayas venido. Pensé que tomarías a Duke en broma.

-No soy así. Reclamó el moreno, ofendido de que su novio no lo conociera.

Joey solo rió, indicándole a Seto hacia donde se había movido.

-¿Para qué estamos aquí?. ¿Y por que está todo oscuro?. Exigió saber el genio, pero sus preguntas obtuvieron respuestas, cuando el generador de energía fue encendido y varias luces iluminaron el lugar.

Kaiba jamás había estado en ese lugar de duelos, pero si lo había visto por televisión y tuvo que admitir que Deblin era muy bueno en el decorado y utilización de sus rampas para los duelos virtuales.

-Creo que ahora si te debo una explicación, Seto. No iba a hacerlo, pero un buen amigo me convenció de lo contrario. Creo que es...lo justo y lo menos que te mereces. Dijo el rubio, quien estaba parado al lado de uno de los altos tableros de juego.

-Precisamente. Fue lo que Seto Kaiba respondió, con una voz ronca y gélida.

Joey suspiró, acercándose entonces hacia su amante.

Seto siguió sus movimientos, hasta tenerlo en frente y sentir unos brazos en su cuello.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?.

-Aun no lo perfecciono Seto y solo funciona en este lugar, por eso te he citado aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?. Preguntó un cada vez más confundido Kaiba.

-De...creo que olvidaste tú cumpleaños amor.

Seto enarcó una ceja. Había olvidado por completo que ese día era su cumpleaños.

Su mente se había centrado tanto en la "traición" de su amante, que todo a su lado se perdió totalmente.

-Supe que lo olvidarías, por eso decidí citarte aquí, a falta de una perfección en mi trabajo. Sonrió Joey, besando la mejilla de Kaiba.

Más este se retiro. Necesitaba respuestas y había llegado el momento de exigirlas.

-Conozco lo que hay entre tú y Deblin. ¿Para eso me has traído aquí?. Preguntó con serio enfado.

Joey miró a su amante de pies a cabeza sin comprender sus palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, solo atinó a reír.

Seto se sintió herido. ¿Por qué se reía Joey?, ¿a caso se estaba burlando de él?.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su rostro se mostró tan estoico como jamás en su vida.

Alguien pagaría por su burla.

-Seto, no te enfades. No me estoy burlando. Dijo Joey, adivinando el porque del enfado de su amante.- Déjame que te explique. Creo que has cometido un severo error aunque...yo tengo la culpa por parecer tan sospechoso. Murmuró el rubio, pensando que al parecer había errado en sus "actividades".

-¿Errar?. Por Dios Wheeler, si todo está más que claro. Solo te burlaste de mi como venganza. ¿Ya estás feliz?. Lograste tú cometido. Exclamó el chico genio, tratando de sonar irónico pero el dolor se evidenció más de lo debido.

Joey bajó la mirada, hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba su apellido en labios de su amante y eso le dolió.

Pero debía aclarar las cosas. No podía dejar a su amante con una idea errónea de él.

-"Me ama". Le comunicó su mente con orgullo y no pudo evitar sonreír con adoración.

Seto le miró sonreír, pero a pesar de que esperaba aceptación o la confesión final de aquella traición, sintió que una pequeña luz de esperanza se abría para él.

Aquella sonrisa, logró tranquilizarle por completo.

¿Cuánto poder tenía Joey sobre él?.

-Seto, baka. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo te he engañado?. Preguntó el rubio, abrazándose a un Seto que no lo rechazó.-Jamás podría hacerte algo como eso Seto, no después de...saber lo que se siente. Musitó Joey, recordando a cierta rubia que en antaño había traicionado sus sentimientos.

Kaiba contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué ocurría?.

Se había imaginado todo, menos aquellas palabras.

¿Se trataría de una estrategia del rubio, por salir libre de las acusaciones?.

Tenía que verlo.

-Explícame entonces, porque te juro que si no lo haces, lo mato a "él" y luego a ti. Exclamó, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara a los ojos.

Y Joey miró un inmenso dolor enmascarado en odio y celos, y no pudo evitar seguir sintiéndose tremendamente afortunado por contar con el amor de un Hombre que a su parecer, no merecía.

El rubio acarició la mejilla de su amante y después de besarle con inmensa ternura en los labios, prosiguió a explicar su "verdadero pecado".

-Lo menos que quise hacer fue lastimarte. Yo creí que estaba haciendo algo...excitante. Sonrió, pero tuvo que corregir sus palabras ante el gesto de furia y malentendido que Kaiba profirió.- Quiero decir que me pareció divertido. Una aventura.

-Si, aventura. Gruñó Kaiba, soltándose nuevamente del abrazo del rubio, para caminar hacia la plataforma de duelos frente a él.

Joey suspiró. Supo que debía esforzarse en relatar su "cuartada". También que debía ser convincente, de lo contrario Seto jamás lo perdonaría.

-"Pero todo lo hice por él. No hice nada malo". Refunfuñó su mente en ese clásico tono Wheeler que siempre lo sacaba adelante.

-Como te dije aquella vez, Duke y yo somos compañeros de un par de clases. Él estudia Diseño Gráfico. Continuó explicando Joey, pese a que su amante no lo miraba a la cara.- Sabes que es un buen programador y que sacó adelante su "pequeña" empresa gracias a su ingenio.

Seto se sintió muy herido en su ego. Alguna vez el rubio había alabado su ingenio, eso le había causado más orgullo del ya existente en él. Pero escuchar que su razón de vivir alababa a otro...era demasiado.

-Es inteligente, pero sigue siendo un maldito pedante y bocón. Rió Joey, y Seto tuvo que agudizar su oído ante esto.

Un amante "enamorado", no se expresaba así, de una aventura romántica.

-Le dije que no comentara nada con nadie, y lo primero que hizo cuando vio a Yugi, fue contarle todo. Estúpido lioso. Maldijo entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que el genio de KC lo escuchara y se atreviera a mirarlo de soslayo.

-¿O sea que toda tú "cuadrilla" de amigos lo sabía...¿menos yo?. Cómo se han de haber reído de mi estupidez. Masculló el moreno y Joey tuvo que regresar al presente y olvidarse de "matar" a Deblin por comunicativo y "burlón". Más de una vez logró sacarle los colores del rostro, a causa de mofas como: "Tú adorado Seto te hará el amor con locura después de esto".

-No Seto, no malinterpretes las cosas. Lo que sucede es que...

Kaiba se giró para mirarle y Joey bajó el rostro, como un niño retado.

Sabía que sus "excusas" eran factibles, pero cuando el chico de ojos azules se enfadaba, era difícil llegar a convencerle aunque la verdad estuviera visible.

-Estoy esperando a que continúes con tus mentiras, Wheeler. Pronunció Seto y en realidad no se supo a cual de los dos le dolió más esa marcada barrera. Si a Joey por volver a escuchar su apellido, en voz de su amado amante gélido; o a Kaiba, quien se había mordido el labio al proferir semejante apelativo distante.

El rubio suspiró, debía de ser fuerte y retomar las riendas de la conversación.

Él no era de los que se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente.

-Sabes que gracias a mis estudios y a mi trabajo en esa empresa de publicidad, puedo valerme para realizar cosas...buenas. Habló Joey, infundiéndose seguridad.-Por eso pensé que sería buena idea echar a andar un pequeño "proyecto" que venía planeando ya con anticipación.

-Claro, es lógico que este tipo de traiciones se planee por anticipado. Al parecer no eres tan idiota. Indicó Seto, tratando de sonar como en antaño: Peligroso e hiriente.

-"Solo está herido, sólo quiere defenderse. Me ama. Le amo". Se decía Joey tratando de reemplazar el dolor de las frías palabras de su amante, con la racionalización debida.

-Pues no soy idiota Seto, pero tal vez si soy demasiado evidente en lo que hago. No se me da mentir muy bien y en todo veo una oportunidad de aventura, pero jamás pensé que un pequeño proyecto, llegara a estas alturas. Dijo el rubio, mirando con inusual seriedad a un Kaiba que supo que las cosas se harían difíciles.

-Entonces habla. Veremos si eres merecedor de misericordia.

Joey frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué Kaiba era tan terco?.

No lo sabía, pero esa era una de las cosas que lo volvían loco.

Entonces suspiró y se preparó para el momento decisivo.

-Yo tenía el proyecto. Pero no tenía la tecnología. Exclamó el rubio, apuntando hacia el tablero gigante de juegos.- Así que debía de buscar a alguien que me patrocinara.

-¿Y pensaste en tú buen amigo Deblin?. Que enternecedor. Se mofó Kaiba, volviendo a sentirse terriblemente humillado por esa falta de confianza por parte de Joey. Él tenía la tecnología suficiente para lo que fuera. ¿Por qué entonces el rubio no confió en él?.

El rubio cerró los ojos, pero se contuvo de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después. Un punto de vivir con el genio de KC, era aprender a mantener la paciencia.

-Si, eso hice. Reveló Joey y Kaiba sintió que mil puñales le atravesaban el alma. Había ahí una confesión. Más jamás creyó que pudiera ser tan cruda.

Seto simplemente se resignó a lo que venía. Ya solo faltaba escuchar las palabras: "Me iré con él, porque a su lado si soy feliz".

-Lo hice porque sabía que sería el único capas de hacer realidad mi proyecto.

La tecnología que utilizada en el juego de dados virtual, es exacta y precisamente lo que yo buscaba.

Pero conforme pasó el tiempo me di cuenta que también necesitaba de la tecnología de los Duelos de Monstruos y es ahí donde se me complicó un poco el trabajo.

Le pedí ayuda a Duke y el me la dio. Simple. Dijo el rubio, esperando no tener que "pelear" más.

-¿Y tú crees que con eso me conformo?. Tú y él se veían a solas, en su casa o quien sabe en donde. Faltabas a clases, estabas con él. Y aun sabiendo todo eso....QUIERES QUE ME TRAGE ESE CUENTO. Exclamó Kaiba, repentinamente fuera de si.

Lo que Joey le decía parecía solo la fantasía de un niño por arreglar lo inevitable. Pero él estaba dispuesto a ya no sufrir. Prefería deshacerse de Joey, a seguir atormentándose la existencia, aunque sabía que sería el acabose para él.

El rubio suspiró, se acercó a la torre desde donde Seto lo miraba y prendió un interruptor, haciendo con esto que las luces del inmenso tablero virtual se encendieran y las torres comenzaran a elevarse.

-Vamos, sube. Le indicó Joey, con toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

Kaiba jamás obedecía a nadie que no fuera él, pero por inercia tal vez, obedeció al rubio que lo miró ascender por la torre, hasta que esta se detuvo a una distancia prudente del piso.

-A tú lado hay una caja dorada, ábrela. Es tú presente de cumpleaños. Indicó el rubio, acercándose a la barrera donde él público podía presenciar los duelos virtuales.

Los azules ojos de Kaiba escudriñaron la cajita dorada sujeta por un moño rojo.

Después miró al rubio que seguía sus pasos desde el piso y por último y con manos temblorosas, tomó la caja y la destapó, llevándose una muy inmensa sorpresa.

-¿Un dado?. Indicó Kaiba con extrañeza.

-Si, es un monstruo. Se llama: "El caballero de Ojos Azules". Tiene un poder de ataque de 3000 puntos y su poder máximo es: "Llamas Azules de destrucción". Y es todo tuyo. Exclamó el rubio desde su lugar. Y por primera vez en su vida, Seto Kaiba no supo que decir.

-Ponla sobre el tablero de juegos y verás porqué aun no está perfeccionada. Le volvió a indicar el rubio y Kaiba lo hizo.

Insertó el dado en el tablero de enfrente y cuando este se virtualizó, pudo observar como un dado de grandes dimensiones se abría, dejando al descubierto a un caballero de armadura plateada. De mirada azul penetrante, de cabello castaño y una espada que simbolizaba poderío.

Seto entonces, comprendió que había cometido un error.

-Mi intención era volverla Carta antes de tú cumpleaños, para los Duelos de Monstruos, pero como te dije, no conté con que la tecnología de Duke fuera insuficiente. Por eso mis retrasos a llegar a casa. Por eso mis permisos de ausencia en mi trabajo y por eso mis salidas anticipadas de clases.

Duke me estaba ayudando con esto. Era una sorpresa, pero jamás pensé que se llegara a complicar tanto.

Joey por fin respiró en paz y a pesar del sentimiento de dolor que le oprimía el alma, supo que se merecía cualquier respuesta o trato que el genio de ojos azules le diera.

Por su obstinada cabeza y deseos de aventura, se había metido en un gran embrollo y estaba dispuesto a pagar de cualquier manera, por el amargo momento que le había ocasionado a su amante.

No se merecía su amor.

Seto bajó de la rampa y se encaminó a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba el rubio con la mirada baja.

-"Igual que en el pasado. Ponías esa misma cara cuando te sentías derrotado". Se dijo, mientras llegaba frente al rubio.

Joey tembló cuando la mano del moreno se elevó, pero se sintió tremendamente confortado cuando esta, en lugar de golpearle como esperaba, le acarició con la bondad más grande del mundo.

Solo entonces el rubio se atrevió a mirar al moreno y encontró en la faz de este una increíble y jamás vista ternura.

-Perdóname. Susurró Seto, cerrando la distancia entre él y Joey, para después abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza.

-Seto. Exclamó el rubio. Su amante jamás se disculpaba por nada ni con nadie y en ese momento había escuchado una palabra que lo hacía sentir tremendamente afortunado.

-Perdóname por dudar de ti. Pero es que...no concibo mi vida apartado de ti. No me imagino siquiera vivir sin tu cuerpo, sin tu presencia o tú alegría.

Me he acostumbrado tanto a ti que me dolió pensar que...me abandonabas. Que te ibas con otro y me engañabas. Confesó el genio de KC, sintiendo una vulnerabilidad extrema.

Joey besó el cuello de su amante, para después buscar sus labios y besarle con ternura y amor.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar eso Seto?. Yo sería incapaz de abandonarte. Yo también te amo demasiado y tampoco concibo mi existencia sin ti.

Sé que mis acciones solo ameritaban sospechas pero...jamás pienses siquiera en que voy a traicionarte. Eso JAMÁS sucederá. Notificó Joey, haciendo que el chico más alto lo mirara a los ojos y se constatara de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Kaiba solo asintió, volviéndole a abrazar.

Los celos le habían hecho pensar y sentir cosas que jamás había consentido.

Pero se constató una vez más de que el amor lo había cambiado demasiado y de que entre todas las decisiones tomadas en su vida, la mejor, había sido Amar y estar cerca de Joey Wheeler.

-Te amo. Murmuró Kaiba, antes de volver a besar los labios juguetones del rubio, quien se propuso jamás volver a realizar cosas que parecieran malas pero que en realidad eran lo contrario.

-Entonces, ¿te gustó mi regalo?. Preguntó, mientras el moreno se desvivía por morderle el cuello.

-Me fascinó. Cuando la termines será la mejor carta de mi monte.

-¿Incluso mejor que Obelisco?. Preguntó Joey en tono aniñado.

-Si. Respondió Kaiba, luchando por desprender dos botones de la camisa del rubio.

-¿Incluso mejor que el dragón halado de Ra y derivados egipcios?. Siguió preguntando Joey, sintiendo que su cuerpo se descargaba de placer.

-Si. Volvió a responder el moreno.

-¿Entonces es mejor incluso que tus dragones de ojoa azu...

-No lo sueñes, Wheeler. Interrumpió Kaiba, haciendo reír a Joey.

-Bueno, ya entendí. Habló el rubio, besando la frente del moreno.- Ahora que todo se ha solucionado, solo quiero una cosa. Exclamó en tono meloso.

-Lo que desees. Dijo el moreno de inmediato.

-Solo...quiero ir a casa, ponerme algo cómodo y...

-¿Y?.

-Dormir un rato. Te has esforzado en agotarme por las noches, pero ahora que has visto tu obsequio, puedo dormir en paz.

Y Seto se esforzó por no gruñir en protesta. Su rubio siempre se saldría con la suya, lo equivalente a decir: "Esto queda pendiente".

Un gusto volver a verles con este par.

Nos vemos a la próxima.

KATRINNA LE FAY 


End file.
